Archetype (Storyteller System)
Archetypes are descriptive personality types used in the Storyteller System and its variants, such as the Revised Storyteller System and Exalted. Characters are usually assigned two Archetype traits: Nature and Demeanor. Overview A different set of personality Archetypes was published for each game line with more introduced in various supplements, though many were common to all games. Garou and other fera in Werewolf: The Apocalypse do not use Archetypes by default; the game mechanics related to Nature in other games are instead tied to the character's Auspice. However, the Werewolf Players Guide and Players Guide to Garou introduced Archetypes as an optional rule for Werewolf characters. Changelings in Changeling: The Dreaming possess Legacies rather than standard Archetypes, reflecting the ways in which their personalities are tied to the Dreaming. In Trinity, Aberrant and the first edition of Exalted, characters do not have Demeanors, only a Nature, and later editions of Exalted dropped the system entirely. Adventure! divides a character's Nature into a Virtue and a Vice. Nature plays an additional role in constructing Orpheus characters; along with deciding what Shade a character might adopt, it also gives bonuses to a character's Willpower, starting Vitality, and starting Spite. The Storytelling System used by the Chronicles of Darkness (the "New World of Darkness") eliminates Nature and Demeanor in favor of Virtue and Vice, which are further supplemented by the related systems of Anchors and Aspirations in the Revised Storytelling System. Nature and Demeanor A character's Nature is their basic personality, their fundamental behavior and perception of the world. When a character acts according to their nature, they regain Willpower (in the Classic World of Darkness, this was the primary method of regaining Willpower). Nature is not the only aspect of the characters true personality, merely the most dominant aspect. In contrast to a characters Nature, Demeanor is the image the character projected to the outside world. It does not impact the character's traits as Nature would, but instead is effectively how the character is perceived, or at least how they want to be perceived. For example, a character with a nature of Child and a demeanor of Celebrant would regain Willpower in situations where he gets someone to nurture or protect him, but overall acts like someone who enjoys life. His nature could manifest through a high degree of dependency, such as by partying until incapacitated and depending on someone to walk him home, provide a ride, or the like. As a rule, Demeanors can be changed by characters with relatively little effort - they are, after all, surface impressions. Natures can be changed only in response to major events, and should require roleplaying. A change in Nature represents a major shift in a character's attitude and outlook. List of Archetypes :Main article: List of Archetypes * Addict - Whatever your fix is, you've GOT TO have it. * Adherent - Stay true to your goals/beliefs no matter what. * Adjudicator - Pronounce the solutions to others' problems. * Advisor - Your wise counsel is sought out. * Analyst - Collection and study of information brings understanding. * Architect - Creation is your passion. * Artist - Inspire, challenge or provoke others with your works. * Autocrat - Control-freak. * Autist - One who buries their secrets. * Avant-Garde - A fascination with the trendy and new. * Barbarian - Civilization is the crutch of the weak * Believer - You must convince others of the Truth only you know. * Bon Vivant - Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we die. * Bravo - Cruelty and bullying are your good points. * Caregiver - Actively caring or helping others. * Cavalier - The fearless hero. * Child - Working through immaturity and innocence. * Celebrant - Pursue excitement in all things. * Competitor - You must win everything to be happy. * Confidant - A good listener and keeper of secrets. * Conformist - You would rather follow a powerful figure than lead. * Conniver - You want something for nothing. * Critic - You find imperfections in everything. * Crusader - All action must serve your goal and inspire others likewise. * Curmudgeon - Cynicism is the main means of operation. * Defender - You stand guard over that for which you care. * Demagogue - Incite others to your side using their fears and prejudices. * Deviant - The status quo is for suckers. * Director - Order is the name of the game. * Dreamer - Focus on the loftiness of your goals, not their practicality. * Eccentric - Strange times call for strange behavior/attitudes. * Engine - Utterly implacable, nothing sways you from your goal. * Explorer - Seek new experiences and ideas. * Evangelist - Whatever it is you have faith in, you must spread the word. * Fanatic - One cause, full support for it. * Gallant - A rogue to themselves, a jerk to most. * Healer - Ease the pain and suffering of the afflicted. * Honest-Abe - The simple things in life are best. * Jester - In the school of life, you are the class clown. * Jobsworth - The routine is the only comfortable way to exist. * Judge - Brutal honesty results in improvements. * Loner - Company makes for uncomfortable situations. * Manipulator - It's fun to tweak the actions of others. * Martyr - The sacrifice of one is beneficial to others. * Masochist - It ain't good until it hurts. * Meddler - You know what's best for everyone. * Mediator - Balance is the best way. * Monger - You value only one thing, be it money, fame, power, etc. * Monster - knows she is a creature of darkness and acts like it. * Non-Partisan - Avoid external preconceptions, judge things/people for yourself. * Optimist - Life is good. Live it. * Paragon - Stick to your code to provide an example to the rest. * Pedagogue - Learning is what life is all about. * Penitent - There is no right to exist. It must be earned. * Perfectionist - Mistakes cannot be made. * Plotter - Nothing can be done right without a plan. * Poltroon - Someone cannot shoot at a target they do not have. * Praise-Seeker - The opinions of others drive existence. * Provider - Your focus is your family's well-being. * Rebel - The establishment is a joke. * Rogue - Only one thing matters to the Rogue: herself. To each his own. * Soldier - Your firm resolve under pressure keeps the team together. * Stoic - All hardships must be endured with calm. * Survivor - Perserverence is the only way to get ahead in life. * Sycophant - Let others do the hard work and live on praise for it. * Traditionalist - The old ways are the best ways. * Thrill-Seeker - Take a chance on everything. * Trickster - Find the absurd in everything. * Vigilante - Decide and dispense justice yourself. * Visionary - There is something more to life and this existence. References *VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition, p. 81, 84, 87-96 *VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition, p. 105 pt-br:Arquétipos (Storyteller System) Category:Storyteller System Category:Revised Storyteller System